The mission failed
by Yami-Youko-Kurama
Summary: Heero has finally failed a mission and found his family. Now what does he do?
1. Failing the mission

The Failed Mission

The base was still standing and he had been captured. Looking down he stared at the four leaf clover in his hand. Duo had said that it was suppose to bring good luck. As he shook his head clear of all such thoughts the door opened and in came three guards.

"Get up prisoner!" As soon as he was on his feet they roughly grabbed his arm and drug him down the hallway. As they were walking, Heero took notice of the map on the wall and realized how close to the entrance they were.

"State your name."

"Heero Yuy."

"Age?"

"17."

"Allies?"

"None."

"Please don't tell me that you came here by yourself. As if you could complete the mission by yourself."

"Yes I could of completed the mission by myself."

"Date of Birth?"

"September 12, A.C 180."

"So then, what's your real name? If you didn't know Heero Yuy is dead."

"Odin Heero Lowe Yuy Jr." As soon as that was out of his mouth he was slapped roughly.

"So you're the kid that escaped four years ago. Why the code name?"

"Odin Heero Lowe Yuy died four years ago and Heero Yuy took his place."

"What is your mission?"

"Classified."

"Well let me guess is it Seek and destroy? Oh well I don't need to know. You're going to die just like your father did." That was the last straw for Heero as he lashed out in pure revenge. The soldier that was holding him expected this. Lashing out he knocked Heero to the ground and the began to bet him mercilessly. As Heero blocked the pain all he could think about was his father. His father had been a soldier and was training him as well. The last time Heero had seen him was on a mission. The initial plan was for Heero to distract the guards and his father to blow the base up. The blast never came. They were captured and Heero's father told him to run. His father never made it out. All of a sudden a thought struck Heero. This was the same base that father had died in. With that very thought in mind Heero stood up on shaking legs and glared at him.

"O mae O Korasu." Was all he said and the soldier knew he was in trouble. The old Odin Heero Lowe Yuy was back and boy did he look pissed. All of a sudden the room filled with soldiers and Heero tried his best to fight them all off. After five minutes he was back on the floor and was getting the shit kicked out of him. When the backed off Heero knew that they were ready to kill him. Closing his eyes he waited for the final blow and slipped into the darkness. The blow never came.

2hr. Later……

When Heero opened his eyes again he didn't recognize his surroundings. 

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"My house. Did you really think that one person could destroy that base? I risked my life to save you."

"Hn."

"Is that all you know how to say to strangers?"

"How broken am I?"

"4 broken ribs, right arm's busted, left leg is busted, right ankle as well, severe concussion, Severe bruising, severe lacerations, 4 long gashes on fatal parts of your body, and possible amnesia. Does that tell you anything?"

"Do I want to look in a mirror?"

"No."

"Then give me a mirror." 'Stubborn' thought the mysterious man s he handed over a mirror.

"What's your name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Odin Lowe." The figure murmured. As he walked off he missed the look that Heero sent him. 'Did you recognize me father?'

"Where's Heero?" Quatre almost shouted.

"Q-man calm down. He'll be here."

"Winner shut up. If Yuy says he'll be here then he'll be here." Quatre turned to look at Trowa for some support. Trowa looked at the clock then down at the note that he was holding. Standing straight up he stared right at everyone.

"Quatre's right. It's taking him to long. He should have been here by now. I'm going to look for him." With that Trowa left the house. Everyone followed and shortly after they were spying on the base.

"This shouldn't be here. Heero's bomb should have gone off already. Something went wrong." Looking next to him Quatre noticed that Trowa had moved from his position and was silently making his way towards the base. They watched as he rewired some of the circuits and then slipped in. Twenty minutes later Trowa was back at their side.

"What did you do?"

"I made them think that an army was coming in from the north. Everyone is over there expecting to see an army."

"What did you find?"

"Dried blood, Heero's bomb completely defused, and a dead soldier. Not to mention a hell of a lot of injured. I didn't find Heero and a wall however."

"There's a wall missing?"

"Yes in the same room that the dead body and the blood was in. Now we better leave before they figure out we were here."

Heero paced the living room attempting to find a way to tell Odin that he was his son.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How to tell you something."

"Tell me what? That you're a gundam pilot and now that I have seen your face you have to kill me?"

"No."

"Oh okay." Looking over at the wall Heero noticed a slightly faded picture.

"Who's he?"

"My son Odin Lowe Yuy Jr."

"Is he here?"

"No he died four years ago."

"Listen Odin I have to tell you something you are not going to like."

"What?"

"My full name."

"Well spit it out boy."

"Odin Heero Lowe Yuy Jr."

Oh. My. God." At that Odin fainted.

To Be continued


	2. Returning to the mansion

Heero's Return

Two months later Heero was still at his father's house. In that time he had met his mother, three sisters, and twin brother for the first time in ten years. 

"Father, I have to go home to my friends. It's important. If I'm not home in two days then Quatre will send out an army."

"Okay we'll all go then."

"Okay pack up because we leave in two hours."

"Rashid if Heero isn't home in two days get all of the Magnauacs together and split into four teams of twenty five and search for him. Okay?"

"Yes Master Quatre."

One and a half days later as Rashid was assembling everyone he heard a knock on the door. Opening it up he didn't even get the first word out.

"Hell…."

"Can we come in Rashid?" Heero asked.

"Come right on in." Rashid led the right in to the sitting area where everyone was resting. Duo fell off of his chair when he saw Heero and his family.

"HOLY SHIT! Heero multiplied!"

"Baka shush up. I'll explain later when we are all sitting down." it took them ten minutes for them all to find a place to sit down. After they were all comfortable they started to ask questions.

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"Who are the babes?"

"Are you alright?" surprisingly it had been Trowa that asked him if he was alright. 

"I went to destroy a base that is set up about 40 miles from here. As I was setting the bomb that would destroy it though I was captured. They defused the bomb and locked me up in a cell."

"Well you obviously escaped."

"No. After about twenty minutes they came and moved me to another room where I was interrogated. Because I refused to give up my comrades I was beat badly. You'll have to ask my dad for the rest. I lost consciousness."

"When I came in they had backed away and the leader was about to shoot him in the head. I saved Heero and brought him back home. I had to rip a wall out though. I made him stay until he was healed."

"Guys there's something that you should know about my family. Do you remember hearing about the disappearance of the Yuy/Lowe family about four years ago?"

"Yeah" they all chorused.

"Well this is Odin Lowe Yuy, Emily Lowe Yuy, Kali Lowe Yuy, Kody Lowe Yuy, Hikaru Lowe Yuy, and Michael Lowe Yuy."

"Why do they also have the Yuy at the end of their name like you do Heero?"

"Because my real name is Odin Heero Lowe Yuy Jr."

To be continued……


End file.
